Strawberry Bitter Days
by vphunter
Summary: New school equals problems for our favorite berry at the Las Noches boarding school for the rich and privilege... I write a summary later.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I just felt like starting a new GrimmIchi story other than that I don't have much to say. This is just the introduction so this chapters short. Anyway enjoy.

**Review; I do appreciate all feedback the good or the bad.**

**Beta Read By**_: _**Black Sun upon an Icy Sky; thanks**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own bleach**_

Chapter 1: New School

Ichigo POV:

"Smile for the camera onii-chan." Yuzu said as she took my photo while standing outside of Las Noches boarding school.

"Alright…" I sighed not wanting to sound annoyed.

"Onii-chan, that's not a smile." Yuzu said in sang song voice with a pout and my frown depened. I couldn't believe my dad was sending me to a boarding school.

'_Were the hell are we anyway, I never even heard of this place called Hueco Mundo?' _I asked myself.

"Whatever Yuzu, just take the photo already…" I said.

"Cheese!" Yuzu yells before blinding me with a white light, I hated having my photo taken.

"Dad, can I have Ichi's bedroom?" Karin asked and I glared at her. I couldn't believe Karin would ask for my bedroom instead of helping me persuading our father to let me stay home and attend a public school.

"No! You can't have my bedroom!" I yelled. This was really pissing me off.

"Ichigo, come give daddy a hug!" Oy over-eccentric father yelled while running to me with tears in his eyes. I quickly moved out of the way avoiding his hug and he continued to run until he ran into our parked car, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Ichigo, you're so mean!" My father yelled with tears in his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Shut up already!" I yelled at my father.

"I don't even want to go to this stupid school!" I yelled in a fit of anger.

"Come on onii-chan." Yuzu said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs to the school entrance as two grand white doors opened and my retinas were assaulted by the color white, from the walls to the ceiling it was all pure white.

"You gotta be kidding me…" I said under my breath as I walked the halls slowly letting go of my sister's hand as I stopped to look at one of the portraits on the wall.

"Where's the main office?" I asked and looked to find that my family was gone.

"Where the hell did they go?" I asked myself and continued to walk the halls.

"Lost?" someone asked me and I turn around to meet the person that just spoke.

"Umm – Yeah…" I said with some hesitation.

"I was walking with my father and younger sisters before I got lost…" I trailed off when he started to walk away. _'What a tool.'_ I thought to myself. What type of asshole walks away when someone was asking them a question?

"Well, are you coming?" He asked with a smirk. Now that I took a good look at him I couldn't help but start laughing… I thought my hair was ridiculous but his hair was bright blue and he is wearing eyeliner, how odd.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked with annoyance and I stopped laughing when he started to glare.

"No-Nothing…" I said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks... ah…" I said hoping he would give me a name.

"Grimmjow…" He stated and just stood there frowning.

"You?" He asked and I looked up.

"Huh?" I stated, damn I must sound like a complete idiot.

"Your name, you're not that bright are you?" He said and I got pissed, who the hell does this guy think he is? And did he just call me stupid? What an asshole.

"My name is Ichigo and I'm brighter than you." I said. He just laughed and I realized how childish I sounded. My face started to heat up with embarrassment.

"Whatever you say, berry…" He said with a smirk.

"Look, can you just show me which way the office is?" I questioned before I realize what the fuck he just called me.

"What the fuck, don't call me that!" I yelled and he shrugged his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"That's your name, isn't it…" He stated before sighing and turning around.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked without looking back at me.

"Fine…" I simply stated, not wanting to argue anymore and deciding to follow the blue-haired prick.

TBCXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Day 1 part 1

Authors Note: Ok so I final figure out where I was going to go with this and its completely random I couldn't come up with anything so I just started typing off the top of my head and this is what I ended up with so with that said I'm going to be honest and say I make this s**t up as I go I have no plans just my random thoughts which somehow from somewhat decent stories my chapter are small because I'm ADD I can't focus after the second page and if I stop writing I won't pick it back up for months this is an example I wrote the first half in October and its now December *author sighs* so I write what I can when I can sorry to disappoint any readers, I'm not that disciplined in order to write long chapters that are 4 thousand to 9 thousand words long.

Anyway enjoy

**Me author write you reader review**

**Beta Read By the awesome**_:_** Tiana Misoro; thanks for the kickass job and your input holds great valued.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own bleach**_

Title: Strawberry Bitter Days

Chapter2: Day 1 part 1

Ichigo POV:

"Hey wait up!" I yelled as I followed the blue-haired prick, Grimmjow. _'Did his legs have jet propellants laced to his fucking ankles?' _I asked myself as I tried to keep up.

"Damn you're troublesome…" He grumbled with a slight roll of his eyes before he stopped. At first I thought he was going to wait for me to catch up, but instead, he turned around and gave me one of the most sadistic grins I have ever seen, forcing a cold shiver to slide down my spine. I should have just turned and walked away from the blue haired demon. Instead I stood there dumbfounded as he casually walked towards me with a predators gleam in those simmering cyan eyes. My body froze and I couldn't look away, it was as if I was under a trance.

Before I could register what was happening, I was being lifted up and over a broad shoulder. Squirming slightly, I pounded on his back as I demanded freedom. "Hey put me down dumb ass!" I yelled haughtily, and he just chuckled, adjusting his grip around my waist as he carried me off as if I was as light as a feather.

"If I put you down you'll start bitching again…" he said with annoyance, and a click of his tongue as he grabbed my legs to keep me from kicking him in the gut.

"You don't have to carry me like I'm some fucking kid!" I yelled while punching his back as hard as I could. Even though the effort didn't even receive a grunt of acknowledgment from the blue haired tank.

"While you're acting like a fucking child…"he hissed, his words laced with more annoyance than before. I smirked, happy that I could push the brute's buttons and rile him up. Let that teach him to treat me like some fucking rag doll. _'Screw you asshole, I don't care how annoyed you get…_' I thought to myself as I looked around the hallway.

Thank god no one was in the hallway, damn this is so embarrassing.

XxXxXx

"Owe." I said as he dropped me on my ass. The asshole didn't even have the decency to put me down nicely.

"Don't just drop me… prick!" I yelled, and the blue-haired bastard just looked down at me with a giant grin plastered onto that smug face, and then he started laughing. Not just a small chuckle but a full on bellowing laughter that filled the room and echoed off of the ceiling. This just pissed me off more.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I questioned darkly while sending him one of my deadliest glares. He slowly stopped laughing, but that grin never left his face. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he completely ignored my question.

"The office is through those doors…later Strawberry-chan." Before I could correct him on the pronunciation of my name, he walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets. "What a strange bastard…" I mumbled as I slowly started to get up off of the hallway floor. Quickly dusting the dirt off my jeans before walking through the entrance to the school's main office.

"Hello I'm here to meet with the principle, my family should be with him now." I said to the chick that was sitting at the front desk. She looked up from the magazine resting on the desk in front of her, and rolled her eyes at me before continuing her phone call like I wasn't even there. I waited for a few minutes, arms folded over my chest as I raised an annoyed brow. The woman merely scoffed while turning her chair in the opposite direction, twirling the cord to the phone in one long finger, examining the red polish on her other hand.

'_OMG do not tell me this bitch just blew me off!'_ I shouted to myself as I glared daggers at the blonde haired chick who had a tan just as fake as those over sized implants,_ 'cause there's no way in hell their real…not unless she used to be fat or something…,'_ working the front desk.

So being the prick that I am, I decided to ring the bell as loud as I possibly could by hitting it constantly, at the same time tapping my left foot against the all white marble floor while screaming "Excuse me!" Oh I'm not someone you want to ignore.

"Tch, Hold on…" She grumbled into the phone that seemed to be super glued to her ear. Turning to face me, she put her hand over the phone speaker, and sent me a glare that would make the strongest of men cower in fear. Good thing I don't scare easily, and I sure as hell don't back down from a challenge.

"Yeah, this bastard wants to be a prick. I'll call you back Mila Rose…" she said as she hung up the phone. I could care less if the bitch had an attitude. Just give me some fucking service.

"What do you want?" She asked, not even sparing me a glace. Oh my tolerance level is hitting its peak. I was about two seconds from leaping over the desk, and popping one of those over grown balloons that jutted out from her chest. They were a hazard to society anyways.

"Look lady, I just had to drive to the middle of fucking nowhere while having to sing along to family fun songs my idiot of a father made up for seven fucking hours. I would much appreciate it if you would help me out here before I go postal!" I shouted, and I could feel my left eye start twitching out of annoyance. Shit this is really pissing me off.

"When the hell did that become my problem?" she asks, ok fuck this I'm in attack mode.

"Ichi-nii where were you?" Yuzu asked, suddenly appearing from around a corner. I sighed as I looked into her wide, innocent eyes. This lady was lucky my sister was here, or I would have hopped over the desk and strangled her. I gave her one last glare that spelled death to all those within a ten mile radius, and she rolled her eyes, plucking the phone back up out of it's cradle.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ichi-nii did you get lost again? Do you want to hold my hand so you don't get lost again?" Yuzu offered as she led me to wherever the hell I needed to be be. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to see her stretching out a hand to me, and holding her fuzzy lion stuffed toy, she had named Kon, in the other.

"No that's ok…" I said as I schooled my face to hide my anger. I didn't like my sisters seeing me like that. Hell, they had enough problems dealing with our father. It's a surprise Yuzu hasn't gotten as violent as Karin or I.

"Are you sure?" She asked, using her 'sweet' tone, and I sighed. She was really persistent.

"No Yuzu I'm fine…" I mumbled as I walked next to her. We walked down another along hallway to a room with a thirty foot high throne. What the fuck?

"Well hello… Welcome to Las Noches High School." A smooth voice said from the towering throne.

"Fuck me… What type of school is this place, and am I the only one who finds it weird that he's sitting on a throne?" I questioned out loud. My little sister dropped Kon, and placed her hand over her mouth as she looked at me with wide eyes. I cringed at the words that spilled out of her mouth.

"Ah, Ichi-nii said a bad word!" I watched as Karin rolled her eyes while my dad quickly covered Yuzu's ears, simultaneously giving me a scolding look.

'_Shit today going to be along day…'_

Tbcxxxxxxxx


End file.
